


I’m Very Lucky

by Courtney_PT_fan



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtney_PT_fan/pseuds/Courtney_PT_fan
Relationships: Paul Robinson/Terese Willis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	I’m Very Lucky

It’s been a long day. They have just got home. They had dinner together at Harold’s. Ned, Roxy and Harlow decided they were going to have a kids night together so they thought they’d have a nice dinner out together.

Terese sits on the couch and takes her shoes off, Paul comes and sits with her and she swings her legs up onto his lap. Her head is resting on her left hand, elbow on top of the couch. He leans over towards her and places his left hand quite high on her right thigh and gives her a long, sweet kiss. When he pulls away from the kiss he puts his head down to rest partly on her chest and partly on the couch cushion. Terese brings her right hand up to the side of his neck and starts stroking her thumb up and down. They can both feel each other relax in the embrace. Knowing they’ll probably be interrupted very soon by the kids, they make the most of this. Paul can feel her thumb slowing down and is quick to tell her. 

“Mm don’t stop darling.” She leans down and kisses his head. “You know you better sit up before the kids get home. You know Roxy will have something to say and I don’t have the energy to listen to you two bicker.” 

He sighs “You’re probably right.” He lightly taps her thigh and he begins to sit up. Terese can’t help but smirk and look surprised. 

“What?” He asks 

“You must be very tired.” He looks at her a little confused so she continues, “You just said that I’m right, darling” she teases putting her hand on his cheek stroking her thumb back towards his ear 

“Ah ha ha” he says sleepily 

“We’ll wait for them to get home and then we’ll head off to bed okay?”

“Yeah, alright” he smiles and looks at her, all Terese can see in his eyes is pure love. She just thinks how lucky she is to have married someone to love her they way Paul does. Always giving her affection and telling her how much he loves her. 

Moments later they hear the sound of Youth about to enter the door. They brace themselves as their peace and quiet is about to be broken. 

“Roxy I told you not to go onto the sand. It’s gone everywhere.” Harlow says as they enter.

“What, it’s fine. The shower will get rid of it!” Ned walks in behind them laughing and puts the keys on the table.   
Terese’s looks confused about the conversation but decides not to ask. 

“You all had a good night I take it?” 

“Yeah it was” Roxy replied clapping her hands to get rid of the sand at Harlow “I’m going to head to the shower, night” 

“Night” Paul, Terese, Harlow and Ned all say 

“Yeah I’m off to bed too, night” Ned announces 

“Night” Paul, Terese and Harlow say back.  
Terese takes her legs off her husband’s lap. 

“Right well your Grandad and I are going up to bed as well” Terese tells Harlow as Paul starts to stand up. 

“Alright well I might stay down here and watch some TV before I head off to bed” Harlow decides as she sits on the couch as Paul and Terese head up the stairs, Terese with her shoes in her hand. 

Once in their bedroom, she realises how exhausted he looks. He puts his phone on his bedside table and she walks around to him. She puts her left hand gently on his his left arm and tugs it a little. He gets the hint and turns around. She stands on her tip toes, slowly brings her arms up and wraps her hands around his neck and pulls him down for a hug. Paul obviously goes with it. He leans down and wraps one arm around her waist and the other under her arm so his hand is wrapped around her shoulder as he nuzzles his head into the crook of her neck. They start to gently sway back and forth enjoying this little moment and neither wanting to break the hug. 

“You okay?” He asks 

“Mm hmm...” she pauses before continuing “I’m just grateful for you. I know we both make it obvious how much we love each other but I’m just grateful that I get to call you my husband. You know you show me so much love and affection. You tell me you love me and that I’m beautiful and stunning. You whisper sweet little comments in my ear and I can’t help but smile every time. You definitely know how to keep the romance alive. I’m very lucky.

When she sniffles a little, he breaks the hug and holds her hands like he always does. Giving them a gentle squeeze. He looks into her tear glazed eyes.

“Hey you deserve it all darling. I’m the lucky one being able to call you my wife. We both play equal parts in giving each other love and affection. You always tell me that you love me and show me so much affection. You hold my hand, link our arms. You put your arm around my shoulder. Stroke my neck, you always snuggle up with me on the couch and put your head on my chest. You definitely know how to keep the romance alive as well, there’s no doubt about that.” 

He gives her his cheeky wee grin and she leans up to give him a kiss. He eagerly meets her half way and she makes those cute little noises as they kiss. When she breaks the kiss he says. 

“You know all this talk about love and romance, I’m suddenly not feeling very tired anymore.” Terese lets go of his hands and starts to slowly unbutton his top as his hands find her waist. 

“Is that right now?” She says seductively 

“Mm hmm, what do you say we-“ she cuts him off with a kiss once she has fully unbuttoned his top. Paul deepens the kiss. They will definitely be showing how they keep the romance alive tonight!


End file.
